


The Cabin

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Deepthroating, Dildos, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Statutory Rape, Top Sam Winchester, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam can't even wait until they get to their cabin to fuck his nephew. But could you when your nephew is naked in his booster seat moaning at every bump in the road because he keeps hitting his prostate with the dildo attached to his booster?These two end up getting a surprise visit by none other than Castiel's father, Dean Winchester. Luckily, for Sam, Dean wants to join the fun, not ruin it.Castiel is seven years old, Sam is twenty-two, Dean is twenty-six.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags or the summary, that is on you, I am aware of the fact this story has zero redeeming qualities. No need to comment that.

Castiel hated the drive to the cabin, he just wanted to be naked and filled already he would whine. Which is exactly why he was in his booster seat, naked sitting on a dildo. Any time there's a bump in the road he'd cry out Sam's name. 

  
Sam was able to ignore it most of the time but it became more difficult when Castiel started to eat his popsicle. "Fuck, Baby, you're starting to distract me from the road." The noises he was making and how quickly it was melting, Sam was about ready to pull over and fuck Castiel until he physically couldn't. 

  
"I'm sorry, Unc' Sam." Castiel was about to put the popsicle away, looking upset and guilty. Sam popped open his jeans as he approached the stop sign. No one was around, if he wanted he could fuck Castiel outside on the hood and no one would even know. But it was hot and it would burn both of them. So instead the radio got turned up. 

  
"You can continue, I'm just going to put the music on so I'm not just listening to your beautiful noises," Sam told him and drove a little faster, biting his bottom lip to force himself to stay focused. 

  
"O- ok- AY!" Castiel screamed after a big bump that made him lift off his seat. 

  
"Thank God we're only a few miles away. Don't cum." 

  
Castiel had finally finished the popsicle, and Sam knew there was nothing but bumps now leaving Castiel gripping onto the handles of his booster."I know! Saving it for you!"

  
Sam spared a glance and smirked at the words, he could see that with one touch Castiel would be cumming, "Good, Baby." 

  
Sam knew how bumpy the roads are to the cabin and had a feeling Castiel wouldn't make it. They had agreed Sam couldn't fuck Castiel until he came in Sam. And Sam, he really wanted Castiel's first load in him. 

  
Sam pulled over, he could've stopped in the middle of the road if he wanted, no one except Winchesters use those roads, but it was really to let Castiel know what he was doing. 

  
Sam got out and pushed the seat down, Castiel got the hint and unbuckled, "Stay right there." Sam demanded as he started to strip. 

  
He did it outside, there was no point in trying to do it outside of the car when they had zero chances of being caught. 

  
Sam liked how focused Castiel was as he unbuttoned his shirt. Watching Sam's movement as if he was in a trance. 

  
Sam ditched the undershirt today and threw the flannel in the front seat. Since his pants were already opened he just had to push them down. He almost went commando but the feeling of his cock pushing against his jeans during the entire drive didn't sound like the best idea. The pants had the same fate as his flannel. 

  
Sam climbed in and laid down, motioning for Castiel to get up. "Go ahead, Baby." Castiel got off the dildo, gasping at the sudden change. He felt empty but pushed aside the feeling as he crawled between Sam's legs. Sam lifted up his hips so Castiel could pull them off of him. Castiel accidentally dropped them outside of the car but Sam promised it was fine, just leave them. 

  
Castiel let out a whimper when he saw the hole he was about to be in. He's seen it before but it was different knowing what he was about to do. "You okay, Angel?" 

  
"Yes. It's a lot." Case replied before moving closer and pushing his tip in. Castiel wasn't big but without any prep, Sam moaned at the feeling. He would have to let Castiel know later that you always prep the person, but right now he just wanted the seven-year-old to cum in him. 

  
Sam knew Castiel wasn't going to last long, it was really no surprise that after a few thrusts Castiel was gripping onto Sam's legs as he came. 

  
The poor baby was shaking, Sam pulled him onto his lap for a kiss. Castiel could barely focus on anything, he was ready to fall asleep after that orgasm. 

  
Sam didn't really mind, he swirled his tongue in Castiel's mouth, licking up the tasty treat popsicle Castiel had finished not that long ago. All Castiel could do was flutter his eyes, barely managing to stay up. 

  
"Oh, Baby, you did so well. You can rest, I'm going to fill you up right now. Go to sleep, Baby, it's alright." Sam assured the lad who nodded and closed his eyes, trusting his uncle to take care of him.

  
Sam ran his hands over the boy's body, noting how every touch got some type of reaction from Castiel even after his breathing evened out. 

  
Sam wrapped his tongue around Castiel's won't little nipples, and didn't stop sucking, and biting them until they were beautifully raw.

  
Moving down Sam licked all the way down until he got to Castiel's overspent tiny little cocklet and swallowed it. Castiel began to whine in his sleep and Sam couldn't find it in him to stop. Castiel squirmed and shivered and Sam kept his hands on Castiel's hips, Sam could've stayed there all day, except he had a problem that needed to be solved. 

  
He looked down at his own cock the precum that was leaking out, he had lube in the car but when looking at Castiel's stretched out hole and the sleeping boy Sam didn't even pretend to consider grabbing it. Instead, he lined himself up and pushed himself in all the way, not stopping until his balls hit Castiel's ass. 

  
Castiel made a speaking noise that reminded Sam of how Castiel hiccups. Castiel's hiccups worry Dean a lot, everything about Castiel worried Dean. How Castiel is so much smaller than everyone else in his class, how Castiel runs for his Uncle Sam over him. How Castiel's clothing always has these weird white stains that Dean swears looks like cum but Dean can't even begin to consider how that would happen. 

  
Sam was gleeful at that thought, Dean seeing how lazy Sam is at hiding what he is doing and Dean refusing to acknowledge it. 

  
Or, perhaps Dean does know, and still lets Sam babysit because he likes the idea of Sam pounding into his sweet little angel. Maybe he wants to see Sam squeeze out everything in the little boy, to see the lad completely fucked out all by his little brother Sam. 

  
Those delicious thoughts had Sam thrusting into Castiel ruthlessly, Sam looked at the gorgeous boy that was under him. 

  
He decided the boy who had not a single blemish, hair, was completely perfect in every single way needed some markings on his body so everyone knew this perfect boy was his. Castiel was his little angel. He belonged to Sam, not anyone else. He could possibly share the seven-year-old, but no matter what, Castiel would still be Sam's. 

  
Sam thrusted into his nephew for what felt like hours, marking him all over his chest, stomach, flipping the boy over to mark his back. Sam ate up all the noises that escaped Castiel's mouth as he slept. How was it that Dean's mistakes ended up granting Sam's greatest wish?

  
Sam flipped Castiel back over and smiled when he saw Castiel's expressions, the boy was trying to wake up but was too tired to. Sam set his hand on Castiel's stomach and was able to feel every single thrust, it didn't take long for Sam to start reaching his climax. 

  
With the thought of after Sam finishes in Castiel, he's going to buckle the boy back into his booster on the dildo that's been filling his boy the entire car ride there. The last mile is nothing but bumps that would have Castiel screaming out Sam's name if he was awake. Sam's pace picked up and he came shouting Cas! 

  
It took a moment for Sam to come down from his high and when he did and saw what he did to Castiel, he wished he panicked and wanted the marks to wash away but instead Sam smirked at his work and placed another one on Castiel's neck. Right where anyone can see. 

  
Sam pulled out of Castiel and picked him up, struggling a bit to slip the boy back onto the toy, and keeping the boy upright. Sam managed though and buckled Castiel up, he got out, closed the door and couldn't help but grin at the thought of Castiel's predicament. 

  
Sam got his phone and rigged it to face Castiel, he would delete it after showing it to Castiel and pushed record. He started the car back up and purposely went for the biggest bumps. 

  
God, the noises the sweet boy was making had Sam already excited for the next round. When Sam finally parked in front of the cabin he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not, he missed the noises his Baby was making but it meant he could fuck Castiel and squeeze those noises out with his dick. 

  
Sam got out and shivered at the feeling of being nude outside, he knew no one was around but the breeze was something new. He carried all the food in, and the toys he had packed for the weekend, this was going to be one that neither Castiel nor Sam would ever forget. 

  
With that thought, Sam finally got his angel out of the car, along with his phone, stopping the recording. God, he looked beautiful with his new look, Sam was going to ruin this boy completely this weekend and no one could stop him.


End file.
